ecwf4lifefandomcom-20200214-history
ECWF Wiki
RNRG IS A MASSIVE HOMOSEXUAL FAGGOT Extreme Championship Wrestling Federation (ECWF for short) started back in 2002. Rock N' Roll God (known at that time: Owner Ace) opened a federation called EWF and then meet up with Kris Kage (known at that time: Owner Scott) called XWF.Then renamed their merged federation ECWF. It had tons of then WWE stars, TNA Wrestling stars, and indy wrestlers STOP FUCKING WITH MY SHIT FAGGOT Once the war between ECWF and EWF ended with a 5 vs. 5 elimination tag team match with Rock N' Roll God & Dan Prosser being the last on team ECWF. Then Rock N' Roll God hired Ring Master as co-owner. They ran RAW & SMACKDOWN! (creative) With special guest co-general managers every week. Then once that ran it's course Rock N' Roll God would go on a 10 year run with running ECWF to the top of the wrestling world. ECWF into something more.... ECWF tryed to become a global organization where it offered more than wrestling. It offered fantasy basketball, football, baseball, ufc, and hockey. It renamed to Extreme Inc! in early 2011 but later went back to ECWF and dropped the other sports. The Shut down In early 2012 the wrestling world was losing the stars and ECWF was apart of that. ECWF had to close its doors due to lack of superstars. The Return ECWF has cameback in lade 2013. They have produced a June PPV called Summer Time Blues and is working on producing it's 110th episode of Monday Night Revolution. Rosters Ok the people in ECWF is divided by genders Males and the females are known as Divas 'Males' ''' '''Divas 'Managers' 'Tag Teams & Stables' Genesis '(Mike Blade & Mike Dimter) '''Team Epic '(Mark Frenzy, Chris Frenzy, & Freddy Funk w/Megan Frenzy) '''The Saints (Nick Saints, Robert Saints, & Mark Saints w/Kelly Robertson) Staff Referees Mark Jenkins - Head Referee, Show Main Event & PPV Main Event Referee Todd Jenkins Mike Canning John Canning Bill Canning Sam Canning Johnny Swimmer Robert Charleson Shawn Charleson ECWF Shopzone Cashiers Ricky Hicks - Owner of the store Richard "Old Man" Hicks Corey Hicks Yum Yum Champions World Heavyweight Champion: 'Rockin' Lunatc - 6/30/13 (Pinned Chance Davis in a Triple Threat Steel Cage Match; David Man wasn't pinned) 'Intercontinental Champion: 'Raphael - 6/30/13 (Defeated Nick Saints) 'ECWF Tag Team Champions: ' Mark Frenzy & Chrsi Frenzy - 6/30/13 (defeated Mark Saints & Robert Saints) 'Divas Champion: Allison Kerouac - 6/30/13 (Pinned Amber Indigo in a Triple Threat Match; Vacated title) Weekly Shows 'Revolution' It is the flagship show of ECWF. It started on Wednesday Nights over three ago and now is moved to Mondays. Linkin' Park has been providing the show with theme songs. Now Monday Night Revolution has reached over 100 episodes and will continue to reach even higher. PPVs January - World War 4 February - (Not Set with Regular Name) March - StarCade (Roman-numeral changes with PPV) April - (Not Set with Regular Name) May - (Not Set with Regular Name) June - (Not Set with Regular Name) July - (Not Set with Regular Name) August - Wrestlefest September - (Not Set with Regular Name) October - (Not Set with Regular Name) November - All or Nothing December - Extreme Christmas Wish Websites Main Site: http://ecwf4life.angefire.com Forum: http://ecwf4ever.probards.com/index.cgi Also Features of ECWF ECWF Hall of Fame Wartime Rumble Extreme King of the Ring Tournment Gold Rush Contract Championship History StarCade Main Events GAY ORGY Category:Browse